The subject matter herein relates generally to shielding structures for contact modules of electrical connectors.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors, such as header assemblies and receptacle assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Some known electrical connectors include a front housing holding a plurality of contact modules arranged in a contact module stack. The electrical connectors provide electrical shielding for the signal conductors of the contact modules. For example, ground shields may be provided on one or both sides of each contact module. However, at high speeds, the electrical shielding of known electrical connectors may be insufficient. For example, shielding at the mating interface between the header and receptacle assemblies is difficult. Additionally, while the ground shield(s) may provide shielding along the sides of the signal conductors, known electrical connectors do not provide sufficient additional electrical shielding above and/or below the signal conductors throughout the length of the contact modules. For example, the additional electrical shielding may only be provided at the mating interface with the mating electrical connector and not along the length of the signal conductors between the mating end and the mounting end mounted to the circuit board.
Furthermore, for contact modules that provide pairs of signal conductors arranged in the same row, rather than the same column, shielding between the pairs of signal conductors is difficult and/or expensive. For example, some known electrical connectors provide contact modules with conductive shells that provide some additional shielding. However, the shells are plated plastic or die cast shells that can add significant cost to the contact modules.
A need remains for a shielding structure for contact modules along significant lengths of the signal contacts thereof to provide electrical shielding between pairs of the signal contacts.